As the demand for simulation-based training and testing systems increases, so does the demand for more realism. A realistic simulation system should comprise at least three components: visual realism, tactile realism, and aural realism. Many tools are available that are directed to the first two components, but the aural component of realism is often given short shrift. As a result, many simulation systems provide a simulated environment with a great “look and feel”, but lack a meaningful aural experience.
As an example, a high level flight simulator might realistically simulate the cockpit of an aircraft and the feeling of flying. However, voices and other sounds attempted to be reproduced in the pilot's headset are not likely to sound like those actually transmitted over a radio channel. In such a system, the trainee pilot's ear is not being trained at the same level as his or her visual and tactile senses.